Catching Time
by Jaylie12
Summary: A first date. Staine. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catching Time (1/2)  
Summary: A first date.  
Rating: PG-13/T, just in case.  
Category: Glee, Avengers. Staine.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: For those of you who don't know, Staine = Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Blaine Anderson. I jumped on the Staine bandwagon via tumblr, and have been posting fic there. I'm just now getting around to uploading them here.

...

Dinner had gone well. Their first date. Conversation was easy, though Blaine found himself more than once rambling on about his music or school only to stop abruptly when he realized Steve was staring at him, eyes dancing and lips hinting at a smile. Blaine felt the blush rise at those times, and he would look down at the table with embarrassment. But then Steve would slide his finger under Blaine's chin and their eyes would meet-Blaine's so open and clearly adoring; Steve's more reserved but no less smitten. Steve would smile and Blaine would huff out a laugh, tamping down the urge to grab Steve's hand and never let go.

Steve insisted on walking Blaine home, despite Blaine's protests that they lived in opposite directions. So, they walked along the darkened streets in companionable silence. Blaine's apartment was close, and when they stopped at the top of the front steps, Blaine was the first to speak."I had a great time."

"Me too."

Blaine smiled shyly before stepping close. Steve watched Blaine's smile fade, held his breath as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his arm. Blaine stretched up, going to the balls of his feet, and pressed his lips gently against Steve's. Before Blaine could retreat, Steve was gripping his waist and tugging him closer. Blaine felt his weight tilt and his other hand landed on a shoulder, where he gripped the hard muscle there to ground him. Lips slid against each other more firmly. Blaine swiped his tongue along Steve's lower lip, and with a sigh, Steve opened his mouth. Tongues explored and caressed, eliciting quiet moans.

Blaine kept his tight hold on Steve's arms when they finally parted, the stoop barely under his toes and the world tilting in his periphery. The night was quiet save for their ragged breathing.

When Steve loosened his hold around Blaine's waist moments later, Blaine found his footing.

"Stay," Blaine said quietly, still breathless, still holding on.

Steve blinked and looked away.

"It's our first date," Steve pointed out needlessly.

"And it's the 21st century," Blaine countered gently, encouraged by the fact that Steve hadn't retreated, hadn't removed his hands that were settled so warm against Blaine's hips. Blaine reached back up, this time sliding his arms around Steve's neck and pulling him down to meet him. Their second kiss deepened quickly, and Steve moaned wantonly as Blaine swirled his tongue around his. Blaine's pulse raced when Steve pressed them closer together, pressed his fingers into the curves just above his ass. Blaine smiled when he pulled away, hearing Steve's petulant whine as his lips followed Blaine's.

"Stay," Blaine repeated, lips brushing against Steve's cheek. Steve's breathing hitched as Blaine trailed barely there kisses across his jaw. "Stay," he whispered against Steve's ear.

Steve sighed, dropping his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran soothing hands over his back and neck, slid fingers into his hair.

"You're making it hard to be a gentleman," came Steve's muffled complaint.

"Who says I want you to be a gentleman?" Blaine replied amusedly. Steve lifted his head, his normally blue eyes shadowed and his lips reddened. Blaine took a deep breath and stepped back, sliding his hand to Steve's. Despite the size difference, their fingers slotted together easily. Blaine smiled as he watched their fingers twine, squeezing briefly before turning to the door.

Blaine pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, fumbling with the knob one-handed as he refused to let go of Steve. But Steve was there, pushing the door open and holding it as they slid into the dim hallway. They made their way up two flights of stairs and through another locked door in silence, all the while holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catching Time (2/2)  
Summary: A first date continues.  
Rating: R/M  
Category: Glee, Avengers. Staine.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: This is an edited version, because I'm anal and so not a rule-breaker. The full NC-17/MA version can be found on my tumblr (jaylie12). Also, I'll be posting my other Staine fics here over the next few days, but if you get impatient, they're all on my tumblr.

...

Steve sat hunched at the bar, idly running his finger along the rim of his glass. Things had been quiet lately-he spent most of his days at Stark Tower working with Bruce on his latest research, but he had so much to learn and, though Bruce often praised him, he had never been the academic type. Tony would drop by every couple of days, and though Steve held his own against the other man's sarcasm and abrasiveness, he always went away weary.

He spent nights alone, hours at his old gym or at home flipping through television channels and shaking his head at the state of society today. But tonight, memories and ghosts chased him to the low-key bar just two blocks from his apartment.

Steve tipped his glass, letting the melting ice clink quietly as flashes of the past continued to haunt him.

"Want another one?" the bartender asked, ducking her head to catch Steve's gaze and pulling him out of the past.

"Sure. Why not?" Steve replied absently, straightening and setting the glass in front of the woman. The woman smiled briefly before taking his empty glass and moving down the bar. He had had three drinks already. Normally, he would have been near flat on his ass having consumed that much alcohol in such a short time. Well, his old self, from before, would have been. Now, he barely felt the sting of alcohol on his tongue and the fuzziness in his brain was nonexistent. He nodded his thanks when the bartender returned with his drink.

The chatter around him lessened just as he heard the piano come to life. The melody was slow and poignant, and the voice that joined in was clear and soulful. Steve turned on his stool, his gaze immediately falling on the man sitting at the piano. The tiny spotlight above him revealed his gelled hair and glinted off the beads of sweat at his temples. A red bowtie at his neck caught Steve's eye as the young man leaned close to the piano, his entire body moving with the notes he played and his expression matching the words coming from his lips.

Song after song, Steve stayed transfixed on the man, who hardly looked old enough to set foot in a bar. Steve recognized a few of the songs from the oldies station playing from the radio in Bruce's lab, and thought he recalled some of the other songs though the man played and sang them differently. He was captivated by the voice, strong and steady one moment, then tremulous the next. His breath hitched every time the young man's eyes closed, so lost in the music; breath frozen in his lungs until eyelids fluttered open again, revealing eyes that sparked green and brown in the light.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, "you okay?" Steve blinked, his eyes focusing on the glass of water Blaine held out in front of him. He took the cup and gulped down half its contents. Blaine sat down next to him on the couch, setting his own glass on the coffee table and resting his hand on Steve's knee. The warmth and gentle pressure quickened his pulse and he slid his hand over Blaine's. Steve met Blaine's concerned gaze, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the night we met."

Blaine smirked, shifting closer.

"You mean the night you couldn't keep your eyes off me while I played?"

Steve's gaze faltered.

"You caught that?" he said, taking another sip of his water.

"How could I not?" Blaine teased. He leaned even closer and whispered conspiratorially, "You were so unbelievably hot."

Steve choked on his water, sitting forward and setting his glass on the table while he continued to sputter. He was acutely aware of Blaine's hand rubbing soothing patterns over his back. When he regained his breath, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized quietly. Steve shook his head, sparing a glance sideways at Blaine's earnest expression. He let out a sigh and sat back. Blaine tucked a leg under him so he was facing Steve, but had shifted back, his shoulders hunched and hands clasped. Curious eyes met his, and Steve thought he saw a flash of sadness. Steve rested his hand on the couch cushion between them, palm up. After a moment, Blaine covered Steve's hand with his own, and Steve saw the tension leave Blaine's body. Blaine's hand was warm and comforting, and the thumb stroking absently along Steve's skin sent a wave of sensation up his arm.

"I haven't done this before," Steve revealed.

"By this, do you mean first date sex?" Blaine asked kindly.

"I mean first date sex. And this." Steve squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Oh."

Steve swallowed roughly as Blaine looked at him, took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart. There was still so much he had to learn, to figure out in this time. He silently cursed his body-his abilities-for they did nothing to prepare him for the future, this future.

"I'm sorry. I should go." Steve loosened his grip on Blaine's hand and made to get up. But Blaine gripped his hand tightly, tugging him back onto the couch.

"No. Wait."

Steve looked back at Blaine, back at those eyes that had captivated him that night at the bar, eyes that reflected every emotion Steve was feeling. He could have easily overpowered Blaine, but as much as he felt so out of his element, he very much wanted to stay.

"You don't want me to go?" Steve asked, wincing at the vulnerability in his voice.

"No," Blaine let out. He smiled shyly. "Didn't I ask you to stay?"

"That was before."

"Doesn't change things. Unless it changes things for you?" Blaine slid his other hand up Steve's arm, anchoring him, and Steve could not deny how the touch sparked a warmth that bloomed and spread through his entire being.

"No."

"Good."

Before Steve realized what was happening, Blaine straddled his lap and pushed him back with firm hands to his shoulders. Cool, soft lips found his, pressing firmly before angling and parting, tongue teasing along Steve's lower lip. Steve made a desperate sound-a whimper cut off by Blaine's tongue sliding against his as soon as his lips parted. His hands landed on Blaine's waist, fingers clutching at fabric and pulling Blaine closer as he surged forward. Unbalanced, Blaine wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, fingers sliding through the hair at Steve's nape as he leant heavily against Steve's chest. Their kiss went on, tongues ghosting over teeth and dancing together, while hands held each other close. Hearts raced and breathing grew more and more ragged.

When Steve wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, pulling him infinitely closer, Blaine turned his head, resting his cheek against Steve's. They were silent as their breathing slowed. Blaine ran his hands over strong shoulders and arms, sighing when he felt Steve's head tilt down and warm breath ghosted over his skin. Blaine turned his head again, kissing his way along Steve's jaw to his chin. Blaine smiled when Steve's breathing grew uneven and he tipped his head back. The arms around him tightened. Blaine licked and kissed down the column of Steve's throat, then trailed more kisses across his neck. When he reached Steve's ear, he lapped at the soft flesh before nipping at it. Steve moaned, his arms flexing around Blaine's back.

"You're so strong," Blaine whispered roughly, lips brushing the skin below Steve's ear. Steve's arms immediately loosened and Blaine whined at the lost heat.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked, concern lacing his tone. His hands barely held onto Blaine's hips now. Blaine sat back on Steve's thighs and traced his fingers tenderly across a tense jaw.

"No," Blaine answered hesitantly, unsure of the sudden change in the other man. He leaned in when Steve still looked worried, pressing his lips to Steve's. He didn't deepen it, but let his lips linger, let their breathing slow and synchronize. The tension seeped out of Steve's frame. "I like it," Blaine added when he pulled away again. A trace of a smile appeared on Steve's reddened lips, eliciting a fond smile from Blaine. He traced a thumb over Steve's lower lip, resting it at the end where it twitched upward. "I like this too."

"I like you," Steve let out, then ducked his head with a groan despite Blaine's widening smile. Blaine laughed and pressed quick kisses to Steve's forehead and temple. "Can we forget I said that?"

"Definitely not."

Steve looked up, eyes landing on Blaine's, dark with desire but flashing with amusement. He wrapped his arms around Blaine again, dragging him back against the hard column of his chest and kissing him hungrily. Steve's heart quickened when Blaine whimpered, their desperation fueling each other. Tongues danced together, teeth nipped at flesh, and lips dragged across sensitive skin.

"Can we-?" Steve started breathlessly before Blaine reclaimed his lips in another kiss.

"Yes," Blaine answered when they next parted, resting his forehead against Steve's, their chests heaving against each other.

Blaine stood, pulling Steve up with him. He slotted their fingers together and walked backwards slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Steve's. He deftly maneuvered them around the small apartment, turning off the bright overhead lights and blindly leading the way to his bedside.

...

Slow, soothing drags of rough skin over his calf brought Steve back to reality. Lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder, he watched Blaine rubbing the arch of his foot up and down his leg. With a sigh, Steve let his head drop back against Blaine.

"Now you really are crushing me," Blaine teased softly, laughter vibrating in his chest.

Steve pressed a lazy kiss to Blaine's neck and hummed into the warm skin.

"Oh, I see how it is," Blaine said, amusement clear in his tone.

"I just need a moment," Steve murmured.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Very."

Steve heaved himself up, finally letting go of Blaine's hands. He pulled out of Blaine, both of them wincing at the loss. They cleaned up as best they could before Steve settled on his back, Blaine's head on his shoulder with a leg wrapped around Steve's and an arm draped over his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked quietly.

"I might be sore in the morning," Blaine said around a yawn. "Good sore," he corrected when he felt Steve's body tense. He soothed his hand across Steve's torso.

They lapsed into silence for several long moments, Steve running his hand slowly up and down Blaine's side and hip.

"There's so much I have to tell you. So much I want to tell you," Steve admitted.

Blaine tipped his head up to look at Steve.

"Tell me now."

"It's our first date."

"So you've said already," Blaine said with a quirk of his lips.

"It might be too much."

Blaine shifted his elbow under him but before he could prop himself up, Steve tightened his arm around Blaine's hip. Blaine smiled softly down at Steve before pressing a kiss to the man's lips. He lingered there until Steve sighed and relaxed his hold.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine assured gently, lips still close enough to brush against Steve's. Blaine propped himself up and looked over at the nightstand. "It's after midnight," he supplied.

"Is it?" Steve asked idly, unsure as to why Blaine was telling him the time.

Blaine hummed before adding, "Another day, another date."

"Technically, yes, it's another day. Though can it be a second date if we've not ended the first?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Because I say so," Blaine said, smirking.

"That's full-proof logic," Steve deadpanned, though his lips twitched.

Blaine's expression turned tender and his tone gentle as he said, "So, tell me now. It's our second date."

"Maybe when the sun's actually up," Steve suggested.

"What should we do until then?" Blaine asked, soothing his hand down Steve's abdomen and leaning closer. A smile ghosted across Steve's lips.

"I can think of a few things."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you didn't know what you were doing?"

Steve slid a hand to Blaine's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. When they parted, he brushed a thumb across Blaine's reddened lip and whispered, "I learn fast."


End file.
